


Right In This Moment

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Giving Something To You [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Dwalin, Dirty Talk, Dwalin being very sweet, Fingering, Hand Jobs, I swear there is plot...and lots of sex, M/M, Ori being very proactive, POV changes a lot, top Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori are celebrating their anniversary with dinner…and more adult activities. </p><p>This is an adult outtake from 'Dreams Of The Future' but can easily be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> **Disclaimer –** I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did.
> 
> This is the Adult (read: smutty) version of [Chapter 4 - Anniversary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682714/chapters/1291042) of ['Dreams Of The Future'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682714) though it can also be read alone. Enjoy. I never meant this to be soooooooooooo long.  
> POV jumps around horridly in this but I am not at all apologetic :)

**Right In This Moment**  
by Moonbeam

The first time Ori and Dwalin had been in bed together Dwalin had been careful, not hesitant, just aware of his greater size and strength. Then Ori had pressed his weight into Dwalin and taken the larger dwarf's cock into his mouth. Ori didn't have much experience but he wanted, with Dwalin pressed against him he wanted so much it made his skin feel touch starved. Dwalin had gripped the sheets beneath him tight and looked at Ori with such avid lust that Ori had kept going until he could taste Dwalin on his lips and tongue and Dwalin was limp and satisfied beneath him.

Ori knew his brothers had worried that Dwalin would push him for something he wasn't ready for but Dwalin had followed Ori's lead to begin with, it was different now that they knew each other. Dwalin had kissed him and touched him but Ori had known that if he wanted to stop he wouldn't even need to say anything because sometimes when the feelings overwhelmed him Dwalin could sense it and he would pull back just a little until Ori started to push again. Ori had never feared at that Dwalin would push him and he knew he only needed to say something if he did.

They had taken a while to get past getting off using hands and mouths. Dwalin was worried about his size and Ori wasn't sure if he would enjoy it regardless of what he had heard from other dwarves. It just didn't seem to make sense that _that_ would be enjoyable.

In the end they had taken their time and spent months leading into it. And it had been quite nice…though Ori hadn't gone into the library the next day and his backside had hurt for a while. They didn't always do it, sometimes it was nice to simply feel the weight of Dwalin pressing him into the mattress with their cocks lined up and rutting until they came with their breaths mingling. Most of the time they just enjoyed touching and tasting and getting off but sometimes, when they had plenty of time and patience, they would use it and over time they became better at it until they had learned one another well.

Today though, today Dwalin had plans. He had organised a nice meal and had even cleaned up their chambers, he had bribed Bilbo into cooking them a meal as Dwalin had no skill with food – that was Ori's speciality. The meal was cooking in their little kitchen oven, he had a small keg of mead and a bottle of wine – that Bilbo had insisted upon. Bilbo had also bought him candles though Dwalin had gone down into the forest and collected the wildflowers himself. There was a present resting against Ori's plate and Dwalin had made sure the bed was made and the things they would need were next to it. He had told Thorin not to expect them to work tomorrow.

The dwarves had had celebrations for the anniversary of reclaiming the mountain, and a memorial for those who had fallen. Dwalin had been there, silent and standing behind Ori who had stood with a bowed head and a sad expression. They had attended the celebrations together as well. Dori and Nori had looked almost accepting of his presence next to Ori. Ori had drunk too much, curling into Dwalin's side as he told stories with the other members of their company and laughed quietly into Dwalin's neck. Ori rarely drank that much but he was a happy, and extremely affectionate drunk, and Dwalin had curtailed his own drinking so that he could enjoy it. That night they had been forced to stop more than once on the walk home and Dwalin had had to collect all of his will power to pull Ori's hand from his trousers and mouth from his neck until they were once again alone in their room, then Dwalin had let Ori do whatever he wanted.

Dwalin hadn't even thought about an anniversary for them until Thorin appeared one morning with a large red hickey on his neck, a brand new jacket and a slight hitch to his steps. His king had disappeared again well before lunchtime and Ori told him later that Bilbo had planned their anniversary celebrations for the night before, and that the king had come to collect Bilbo before elevenses so that they could go and continue their celebrations. Dwalin wouldn't have even thought about it, he would have passed the day as he passed every other – waking with Ori curled into his side and going about his business until he could see Ori again and they could spend the evening together. It wasn't the most exciting Dwalin's life had been and yet it was the **best** his life had ever been. When he realised that Bilbo had overcome Thorin's innate distance from his feelings only a week or so before Ori had given him the jumper…one of many that Dwalin now owned, he had decided to do something to celebrate having Ori in his life. Then Dwalin had realised he had no idea what to do so he had had no choice but to seek out Bilbo's help. The hobbit had been helpful…and completely refrained from gloating which surprised Dwalin until he remembered that Bilbo was in a relationship with Thorin.

The hobbit had helped him to plan everything he would need and had kept Ori late at the library so that he could get organised.

Dwalin would have questioned his own motives once, all this effort for a night that was honestly no different to the one before or the one after but Dwalin would do this, and more, to ensure that Ori smiled and knew he was loved. Dwalin checked everything once more and felt a little swell of arousal knowing how the night was going to end. He loved Ori touching him any way the other dwarf wanted to but tonight he wanted something very specific, he hoped that Ori would be enthusiastic for his plans as well.

Dwalin wasn't nervous going into battle. With his war hammer in hand he had nothing to worry about and he had survived every battle he had ever been in. He didn't like to admit that waiting for Ori did make him a touch nervous. Luckily, seconds later the door opened and Ori stepped in.

"Sorry Dwalin," Ori said as he closed the door with his back to the room. "Bilbo said he was having trouble with the...oh," Ori looked at Dwalin standing somewhat awkwardly next to their table. "I knew that he knew where the writings from Durin XXIV went. You remembered?"

Dwalin shrugged. "I thought you might like it."

Ori smiled widely and walked over to Dwalin, pulling the taller dwarf down for a kiss. "I got you something but I wasn't sure if you would want to celebrate an anniversary."

Dwalin kissed him again. "Bilbo helped with the meal."

"He did have a very long lunch. I just assumed he and Thorin had eaten together. You did a lot of planning."

"I like having you in my life," Dwalin said awkwardly as though that explained everything.

Ori beamed at him and pulled away. He opened the smaller of the two chests that sat next to their large bookcase. The larger one held Dwalin's weapons - the ones that were used regularly rather than the very old and intricate ones that decorated the sitting room. Ori dug down below half made scarves and socks until he felt the course fabric he had used to wrap Dwalin's gift. He pulled it out with some difficulty and turned.

"I got this for you, I hope you like it." Ori held the heavy gift out and bit at his lip while Dwalin lifted it with a surprised look at Ori when he weighted the item.

"I'm sure I will love it," Dwalin said. "I wasn't expecting anything."

Ori nodded. "I wanted to get you something, I didn't think you'd think it was an important thing to celebrate but I am so very happy that we are together and I wanted to do something so that you knew."

Dwalin put the gift down on top of the chest and pulled Ori further into the room. "Dinner won't be ready for another half hour, would you like to bath? Or have a glass of wine?"

Ori tugged on Dwalin's hand. "I'll bath and you can bring the wine."

"I have already bathed," Dwalin said even as he allowed himself to be dragged by Ori into the bathroom.

"So?" Ori threw over his shoulder as he took off his jacket.

Dwalin left to get them each a drink – a mug of mead for himself and a glass of wine for Ori who was naked and sinking into the bathtub when he returned. Dwalin settled on the chair next to the tub and handed Ori his drink.

"This is very nice," Ori said taking small sips as the room filled with steam.

"I got it in Lake-town," Dwalin said shifting on his seat.

"Thank you, you know how mead goes to my head," Ori put the glass down and began to soap himself up with Dwalin watching avidly. Ori looked at Dwalin with a shy smile and held out the cloth. "Would like to help?"

Dwalin groaned, put his mug on the floor and stripped off his clothes before settling into the bath with Ori, he was glad he'd turned the oven off when he'd gone to collect their drinks.

"I have plans for you tonight," Dwalin said as he soaped up the skin of Ori's chest starting at his neck and moving down thoroughly. "So you are not allowed to come."

Ori twisted his neck around and kissed Dwalin's chin. "We have dinner to eat and I made that cake yesterday so we have dinner and desert to get through; plenty of time to recover for your plans."

Dwalin smirked and thrust his hand down below the water's surface so that he could wrap his hand around Ori's half-hard member.

"Just you though," Dwalin said. "I am going to wait until later."

"Why?" Ori asked as he thrust his hips back and forth until Dwalin slipped between his arse cheeks held there as Ori moved himself in and out of Dwalin's hand. Dwalin let him, held him tightly and then loosely in his hand while Ori worked himself. He dropped his other hand down to cup Ori's balls, surprisingly big on Ori's body but just the right size for Dwalin to suck them into his mouth, he licked his lips but that would have to wait.

"Talk to me," Ori panted moving faster.

"I knew I was going to love having you in this bath with me," Dwalin said working the skin of Ori's neck between words until it reddened and Ori arched into him. "I knew you'd fit in here, in front of me, and tomorrow I am going to open you up and slide into you when we're in here, I want you lying back on my chest and impaled on my cock and I want to come inside of you while you're wet and slippery under my fingers and around my cock."

"Tomorrow?" Ori panted.

"No work, it's organised."

Ori nodded and dropped his hand down until his fingers were twisted with Dwalin's and they were working his erection together.

"I wish I had my mouth around you," Dwalin said into the skin of Ori's neck. "So I could lick that little bead of come from the tip of your cock, use my lips to seal around your head and suck until you grabbed my head, threading your fingers through my hair and you always try so desperately not to thrust into my mouth. Then I use my teeth on you and…" Dwalin drifted off as Ori ground his backside down on Dwalin's cock. He could feel the clench of Ori's entrance against the sensitive skin of his cock and he had to remind himself of his plans. He wanted to take advantage of the moment and thrust up against Ori until he was spent but he had to remember his plans, and how much he wanted it, so that he could pull back from Ori and focus on getting Ori off instead. "Do you like it when I use my teeth?"

Ori twisted around until he could look at Dwalin as their hands moved. "Please…"

"Just a touch, just until you twist your fingers into the hair over my ears and can't stop yourself from thrusting, you always apologise afterwards but you lose it just a little and I love it when you start to take your pleasure in me. I love knowing you can't control yourself."

"Dwalin!" Ori gasped out and came arching away from Dwalin's hips, his back curved so that all his weight was on his feet and the point where his neck met Dwalin's shoulder. Dwalin stroked him through it and toed at the plug until the come-scented water started to run away. Ori sunk back into the larger dwarf's body and Dwalin turned the taps back on allowing water back into the bath while he soaped up Ori's heaving chest.

"Love you," Dwalin whispered into Ori's ear when the smaller dwarf came back to himself enough to help. They soaped one another up thoroughly and rinsed off before Dwalin curled a thick towel around Ori and rubbed himself dry quickly. He redressed in the softer, lighter clothes they wore around their chambers while Ori took his time drying and then dressing in his own soft, worn in clothes. Dwalin loved to see Ori like this, the clothing would be what they would wear to bed if they ever made it to sleeping with anything on and Ori always looked just a little rumpled in his – the shirt one he had stolen from Dwalin and had worn into softness. Seeing Ori in his clothes always made Dwalin smile with pleasure.

Ori walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, the table was set in their sitting room but Ori walked over to the couch before the fire in the bedroom and sat down. He ran the towel over his head and got the worst of the water out. He looked back at Dwalin who was still standing between the bathroom and the chair.

"Come sit."

"Dinner is ready," Dwalin said and Ori smiled brightly, as he looked back down to his hands he saw the table by the bed "I see, you do have plans."

Dwalin's eyes followed Ori's to the pouring bottle of oil and the basin of water. "I want you inside of me tonight Ori. I want to be able to feel where you were when we wake up tomorrow."

Ori looked at him sharply. "You want…really?"

"We've done it before," Dwalin said. "And tonight I want you to fuck me."

Ori flushed and nodded. Dwalin could see that even with the orgasm in the bath his pants were a little tight over the crotch.

"Dinner," Dwalin said with a firm nod. He walked through the large double doorway back into the sitting room and then to the kitchen. He pulled the meal out of the oven and walked it to the table before the fire, Ori was watching him from the door into the bedroom and Dwalin let himself smile at Ori as he travelled back into the kitchen twice more to collect the rest of the food. Dwalin stood next to the table and lit the candle but still Ori hadn't walked over to the table.

"What's wrong?"

Ori smiled as he walked over slowly. "You did all this for me?"

Dwalin nodded.

"No one has ever done something like this for me," Ori said curling his hand around Dwalin's jaw. "There has never been anyone, in my whole life, that has ever done something like this for me. I don't understand why…"

Dwalin sat on one of the chairs and pulled Ori onto his lap. "When I saw what Bilbo and Thorin had done I wondered if you would like that, you are sweet and you pay attention to things like this. You baked me a cake for my birthday and let me tie you to the bed with those leather straps. Aüle, I wanted to drag you back to the room every time I saw those marks on you," Dwalin shook himself. "I did this because you deserve to know that I am very glad, every day, that you are in my life. Sometimes I'm not good with words and I wanted you to know."

Ori smiled shyly and kissed Dwalin. "You are very good with words."

"Dinner," Dwalin said reluctantly and pushed Ori from his lap.

"Yes," Ori said. "Then I have plans for you, such plans."

Dwalin smiled and they settled down to eat, Bilbo had done an amazing job – along with very clear instructions for Dwalin. They had roasted beef and crunchy roast vegetables, there was something in a white sauce and fragrant carrots with roasted nuts tossed through. Dwalin and Ori served themselves great helpings of food and they ate, chatting about silly things – nothing very important but it was comfortable and for great spaces of time there were no words at all just the quiet comfort of being together. They finished eating and Ori pushed Dwalin through to the couch in their bedroom.

"I will clean up, would you like another mug of mead?"

Dwalin shook his head. "Not at the moment," he kissed Ori and left him to it only because Ori could be utterly stubborn when he wanted to be.

Ori joined Dwalin a few minutes later, curled into his side rather than use the rest of the couch and Dwalin lifted his arm to pull Ori in close. "You need to open your present."

"I thought you were my present," Ori said kissing Dwalin's neck.

Dwalin settled into Ori's touch even though he desperately wanted to know what Ori had bought for him.

"Very well," Ori said pulling away. "We'll open our presents."

"If you like," Dwalin said handing Ori his gift and grabbing the heavy wrapped item that Ori had given him earlier.

Ori smiled and Dwalin watched as Ori slowly unwrapped the parchment around the wooden box. Inside was a thick, leather bound book with blank pages, along with a jewel studded hair bead, and a set of expensive, and hard to obtain, coloured inks from the North. Dwalin watched as Ori pulled each item out of the dark wooden box, which could now hold anything Ori wanted it to.

"This is too much," Ori said turning the inks over. "I have never seen some of these coloured inks before."

"They come from the North, apparently they are very good."

"I have heard of these," Ori said with shock. "They are supposed to be almost impossible to obtain."

Dwalin shrugged. "I know beings from all over Middle Earth and I thought you would want them for your book."

Ori's eyes turned warm and soft. "They are perfect, thank you. It's all perfect, it's so much more than," Ori turned and yanked Dwalin down for an open mouthed kiss. "I love you."

Dwalin nodded his head once and sat back, he still wanted to know what Ori had given him but being able to watch Ori enjoy his gift was more important. Then, abruptly, Ori tucked everything back into the box, along with the cream parchment and stood to place it on the table in the sitting room.

"Your turn," Ori said when he returned, he sat next to Dwalin but turned so he could look at the taller dwarf properly this time. "I really hope you like it, your gift was so…just, please open it."

Dwalin nodded and then began to unwrap his gift. Inside was a curved blade, a strange crescent with a long handle coming down out of the very middle – short and bound with old leather.

"This is an Arvernien blade, where did you find this? They were supposed to have all been destroyed."

Ori licked his lips. "When I left to get the tattoo I went to a strange little place to have it done and the…Man was also a peddler of a range of thing. I saw this, buried below other old and forgotten weapons. I recognised it from the weapon books, I had to buy three other swords for the Man to let me have it and I know it's not in good condition but…I thought you might li-" Dwalin cut Ori off, he tugged his partner closer and licked into his mouth until Ori was pliant and panting against him.

"I never thought I would ever own something like this," Dwalin said. "I understand now why it was so heavy. I shall restore it very carefully until it is perfect again."

Ori sighed and smiled. "I'm so pleased."

"What about the other blades?"

"Nothing much but you can have them," Ori said with a smile relaxing back into the chair.

Dwalin wrapped the blade again with care and lifted it to place it in the antechamber, they did nothing with the room but it would be a safe place for the blade for now. He couldn't believe he owned an Arvernien blade – they were said to be the weapons that had killed the first of the goblins. Dwalin closed the door and turned to find Ori standing in the middle of the room.

"Dwalin," Ori said with a small smile. "I would really like to take you to bed now."

Dwalin nodded but then he looked at the sitting room. "I'll just check the door and bank the fire in there."

Ori nodded and went to the cupboard, he pulled out the thick, old blanket they always used and threw it over the soft, cambric sheets so that neither of them would have to sleep on the wet spot or any oily patches later. He pulled his clothes off and folded them onto the chair by the bed. He lifted himself onto the mattress and turned to find Dwalin watching him with lust. Dwalin pulled the double doors closed between the sitting room and bedroom to keep the warmth in and started walking towards the bed.

"Stop," Ori said settling against the pillows. "Undress for me, Dwalin."

Dwalin pulled his top over his head and threw it at the chair that held Ori's – it landed half on and half off but Dwalin didn't care. He undid the laces holding up his soft pants and let them fall to the floor when he was standing at the base of the bed. He bent to lift them and threw them with the rest of the clothes.

"Come up here," Ori said palming his own erection.

Dwalin watched Ori's hand avidly as he crawled up onto the bed and over Ori's body. Ori smiled up at him, hooked a leg around Dwalin's knee and pulled him down until Dwalin was settled over him.

"Like this?" Dwalin said with a half smirk.

"Almost perfect," Ori said tugging Dwalin the rest of the way until he could kiss him.

They took their time, kissing slowly, closed mouthed and then the swipe of a tongue over a lip, opening up to chase the touch but it disappeared like a ghost. They pressed into each other slowly, Dwalin sliding to the side so his weight was resting mainly on his hip though Ori shuffled with him so that he was still being pressed heavily into the mattress. Ori pressed forward until he could lick into Dwalin's mouth as he felt the wet press of the other dwarf's cock on his hip.

Ori ran his fingers down the line of Dwalin's back, over muscles and bone, scraping his nails to make Dwalin gasp into his mouth. Ori kept his hand moving until he could palm Dwalin's arse – one cheek firm and solid in his hand. He flexed his fingers around the skin, pulling until Dwalin planted his knees on either side of Ori's leg and rutted up against him.

Dwalin dropped his hand down to Ori's hip, squeezed once and then hitched Ori's thigh up and over his leg. Ori's cock curled over the line of his hip and Dwalin ran his hand back up Ori's hip until he could wrap his hand around Ori's hardness. He moved his hand, slow and gentle – just a light, teasing touch but it forced Ori to curl his fingers more until they slid between Dwalin's buttocks and brushed at the more sensitive skin there.

"You should be getting me ready," Dwalin said shifting so that Ori's fingers slid over his entrance. "It's been a while and you need to work me open thoroughly."

"I'm taking my time," Ori said pressing his fingers against the puckered skin once and then pulling away. "I am going to wreck you and then fuck you."

Dwalin smiled and kissed Ori. "Such an amazing mouth on you."

Ori smiled. "I'm going to use it too."

Dwalin shuddered and thrust into Ori's skin again.

"You gave us all night," Ori said pressing biting kisses to the line of Dwalin's neck – something he knew that Dwalin liked. Dwalin liked people to know that Ori was his, that Ori had chosen him and let the gruff dwarf mark him but he loved the reverse too, he loved to proudly and openly wear the marks Ori left on his skin that said Dwalin belonged to Ori as well. "I'm going to use it."

"Good," Dwalin said tightening his grip for a few heartbeats, right under Ori's head making the dwarf squirm.

"I'm going to press you into the mattress and slide my fingers into you," Ori remembered when this had been hard, when talking – explaining what he wanted and what he wanted to do made his erection disappear and made him want to hide but Dwalin never judged, he waited and helped and he talked, he would always talk. He might not say much around the mountain but he had no problem explaining, in detail, all the ways he wanted to take Ori apart. "I'm going to take my time and watch my fingers disappearing into you. I'm going to go so slow and you are going to take it because you want me to fuck you," they were moving against one another now, just shy of being enough to get them off – teasing and tormenting, making it last as long as they could. "I know you prefer it slow at the start, you'd never say anything but I've been learning you. I know you so well, Dwalin. I am going to take my time and then when you are loose and ready I am going to slide into your body and fuck you into the mattress because I know you like that too."

The first time, Ori hadn't been able to look at Dwalin after talking like this – remembering what he's said, what he'd done but Dwalin had kissed him and asked him for more and slowly, oh so slowly, they had learned how to do this. Ori pulled away, tugged his body from Dwalin's and realised they had twisted until he was half on top of the tattooed dwarf. He kneeled above him and looked down. Dwalin was muscle – everywhere muscle, and over that black body hair and deep blue tattoos, they covered his chest and sides, the line of his spine. Ori had once spent a long, lazy morning tracing them with his lips and tongue and fingers until he'd finished at the ones on the base of Dwalin's cock. He knew them, as well as Dwalin knew his body he knew Dwalin's. He knew that if he dug his fingers into the skin just under Dwalin's buttocks he'd arch and moan and that if he was close enough that would get him off. He knew Dwalin liked to suck him off in strange places but in bed he liked the press of their bodies next to one another, breathing together and pressed from knee to chest. Ori knew that Dwalin liked dirty talk and biting kisses, he loved his left nipple played with but his right wasn't as sensitive. He knew that Dwalin would rather be pressed together with no sex at all that push when one of them didn't quite feel like it and Ori knew that he was loved well before Dwalin had said it because of the way Dwalin had learned all of the same sorts of things about Ori's body. Ori pressed his fingers to his base tightly and took a deep breath; he was glad that he'd gotten off in the bath if he was going to enjoy Dwalin's body like this tonight. It wasn't something they did a lot – they enjoyed it but they found that same intimacy in different ways. Ori wanted this though; he wanted to be buried in Dwalin right now. Instead he pulled away.

"How do you want me to get you ready?" Ori said. "I'm going to fuck you like this, so I can still kiss you."

Dwalin nodded slowly and Ori could see that his eyes were dark with lust, he twisted and turned slowly until he was on his knees, his hands wrapped around the headboard and he arched back giving Ori a perfect view of his arse. Ori smirked and could not stop himself from leaning down and biting the flesh of Dwalin's left cheek. He pressed himself into Dwalin's back and curled his arms around the larger body.

"I love you," Ori said into the tattoo on Dwalin's shoulder detailing his first campaign with Thorin. "I never thought I would have this until you and I will be here by your side until we travel on to the next life."

Something in Dwalin shifted even though he remained perfectly still and Ori held himself there, wrapped around his love's body for a long while until it felt right to move.

Ori pulled back slowly kissing the skin he could reach as he did. He ran his hands up and down the long strips of muscle on either side of Dwalin's spine until he arched into Ori.

"Ori," Dwalin said. His voice was hoarse and Ori could feel Dwalin's need so well that his cock twitched against the other dwarf.

"You have no patience, baby," Ori said. "I want to take my time with you."

"You're trying to make me beg."

"But the great Dwalin doesn't beg," Ori said with a laugh and bit down on Dwalin's shoulder.

Dwalin laughed in front of him so Ori grabbed the pouring bottle and put his hand on Dwalin's lower back forcing him to arch so that Ori could pour the oil over the more translucent skin around his hole. The oil poured down over the puckered hole and Ori watched it slick the skin and then continued down until it started covering Dwalin's balls.

Dwalin moaned out his pleasure as Ori cupped his balls, collecting the oil on the tips of his fingers and moving them up until he could circle Dwalin's entrance pressing so gently on the swipe over it.

Dwalin made his annoyance known and Ori laughed as he pressed his fingers firmly against Dwalin then pulled away before he really breeched his body.

"Ori!" Dwalin said firmly. "Stop teasing me and stick your finger into me already?"

Ori smiled and pressed his forefinger into Dwalin firmly. Dwalin's body opened to him until his knuckles hit the lip of his hole.

Dwalin moaned and pushed back into Ori even though there was no more finger to breech him. Ori looked down and watched his finger, buried to the knuckle, as Dwalin's entrance fluttered around his skin and Ori started moving his finger, in and out slowly – as slowly as he could the oil making a wet sound in the room until it was drowned out by Dwalin's words.

"Faster, Ori, faster."

"No," Ori said and bit down sharply on the skin over Dwalin's hip.

"I want to feel you stretching me, really stretching me, not just one finger, I had one finger inside of myself earlier. I want to feel you stretching me, I want to feel you."

Ori shoved his finger in all the way making Dwalin swear in Khuzdul, a long litany of filthy words.

"Just one finger?" Ori asked. "To get yourself nice and ready?"

Dwalin nodded so Ori pulled his finger out, added another one and started pushing in slowly watching as Dwalin's body swallowed his fingers. Ori started to move, twisting his fingers and stretching them unable to take his eyes off Dwalin's arse even as the rest of his body was bowed like a string.

"I love watching this, Dwalin," Ori said not quite believing how rough his voice sounded. "My fingers disappearing into you, your arse cheeks spread wide, I like to watch you fuck yourself on my fingers." Ori began to match his words to his actions. "Every time I stretch them out and you clench down on my fingers. You feel like a vice around my fingers and I can't wait to bury my cock in your arse instead, you're always so tight to begin with and I feel like I'm going to come. I can feel it now, when I brush against you just here…" Dwalin arched and grunted out Ori's name. "You clench down around me and I want to pull my fingers out and put my cock in instead but maybe I'll just…" Ori pulled his fingers out slowly stretching them wide as he went, he left Dwalin like that, his hole fluttering around nothing while he poured more oil onto his fingers, used them as a slide so that some poured into Dwalin and then slid three fingers in, clenched all together until they were buried deep and then he flattened them out, all in a row, and stretched Dwalin on them.

"More," Dwalin grunted thrusting his hips until he was fucking himself on Ori's fingers while Ori watched. "Fuck me with your fingers, Ori."

Ori stopped watching, lifted himself up and pressed his chest into Dwalin's back, he cock bobbing against his hand while he twisted his other hand around Dwalin's front and wrapping it around the tattooed cock. "I thought I might use my cock instead."

Dwalin laughed even as Ori collected the great line of precome from Dwalin's cock and then pulled himself away. He pulled his fingers from Dwalin and traced the opaque substance around the rim of Dwalin's arse and then shoved his fingers back in twisting them until he was buried deep again. Ori took his time stretching Dwalin out as the other dwarf continued to encourage him in Khuzdul. Ori had never known that there were quite so many words for sex in the old language; he'd had to look them up over time. Sometimes, now, just hearing the deep guttural sounds of the old language made Ori's cock twitch.

"Don't move," Ori whispered into Dwalin's ear and pulled away.

"I want to pour the oil onto that hard cock," Dwalin said. "Before you fuck me with it I want to have it in my hand, I want to watch your face as you slide it into me and I definitely want to move."

Ori smiled and moved back. "If you insist." He watched Dwalin move as he washed the oil from his fingers.

Dwalin yanked him over until he toppled onto the bed and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Ori's mouth and pulling until his was settled between Dwalin's legs. Dwalin curled his arm around Ori and kissed him slowly, dropping the pace until they were rocking against one another gently their lips moving together slowly.

Ori knew Dwalin was moving, his large hand left the curve of Ori's hip but he didn't care – he could feel the wet trail Dwalin was leaving on his stomach. Then Dwalin pushed his hips away never letting their mouths separate as he snaked a hand between them and started slicking Ori's cock.

"Fuck," Ori said pulling away and dropping his head onto Dwalin's shoulder. "Please don't take your time."

"Why?" Dwalin said twisting his hand in the way he knew Ori liked. "Are you close? Did opening me up turn you on."

Ori would be annoyed that Dwalin sounded smug but he couldn't even find a way to say something as Dwalin oiled his cock up more thoroughly than he needed, oil dripping down over Ori's balls.

"If I keep doing this," Dwalin asked biting and sucking a mark onto Ori's neck. "Will you come, can you hold out until you're inside of me?"

Ori nodded even though he didn't really believe it. "I want to watch your hole opening around my cock, Dwalin. I am going to fuck you now, so please stop touching me."

Dwalin laughed until Ori reached down and grabbed his balls and fondled them.

"Tease," Dwalin said but he let go of Ori's cock letting it bounce and smear oil along the line of hair on his abdomen.

Dwalin spread his legs and pulled his knees up, giving Ori an excellent view as he shuffled forward and pressed the tip of his cock to Dwalin's oily entrance.

Dwalin could feel the pressure of Ori and he felt the anticipation knot in his stomach. Before Ori pressed in Dwalin remembered when this had all started, the little signs he had seen that Ori would like to be in charge, would like Dwalin to let him do what he wanted. Dwalin had always been the one to take charge previously but he wanted to give Ori more and slowly the other dwarf had found the confidence in little actions until he had made it to the point where he had asked. Dwalin had found that Ori asking for him to do anything made the tattooed dwarf's entire body flood with desire and he wanted to give Ori everything he wanted. Dwalin was pulled sharply out of his thoughts when Ori leaned over him and pressed in.

"What are you saying," Dwalin gasped out even as his entire body focussed down to the point where Ori was pressing in.

"Knitting pattern," Ori said. "Trying not to come."

Dwalin decided not to let Ori have all the fun and shoved himself back until Ori's balls slapped against his own and he was buried to the hilt.

"Fuck," Ori said squeezing his fingers around Dwalin's thighs until they were both completely still and Ori could catch his breath.

"You're still so tight," Ori grunted out between his teeth.

"Your cock is thicker than even three of my fingers," Dwalin said pulling Ori down for a kiss. "Of course it's tight."

Ori smiled at Dwalin widely. "You are always so…how are you…I feel like I'm about to…fuck."

Dwalin understood, the last time they had done this, that initial vice grip when it felt like Ori's body was holding Dwalin so tight any movement would ruin his mind and end with him spent and useless. Dwalin knew how Ori was feeling and he wanted to help his love out but more than that he really just wanted Ori to move.

"Move," Dwalin said trying to flex his own hips but Ori's grip tightened and proved himself to be surprisingly strong as he took a deep breath, held it and started to move.

Ori started shallowly, he was reciting the pattern to make Dwalin a pair of socks as he moved. It was a tenuous grip on his body but it allowed him to thrust, almost all the way out and back in, again and again until Dwalin's body was looser, until Ori didn't feel like his cock was being squeezed in a vice and he could relax and settle into a rhythm. Ori knew that Dwalin liked to feel it and he was also aware that this wasn't how Dwalin would have done things before. Ori felt that hot prickle of jealousy and pushed any thought of someone else having ever touched **his** Dwalin away so he could concentrate on doing this, hard and steady and deep, rolling his hips and holding onto Dwalin's hips as he moved, as he watched himself disappear into Dwalin. Ori wanted to make this good for Dwalin; he wanted this moment to blank out every one that had ever come before.

Oro couldn't measure time, only the slick, noisy slide into and out of Dwalin's body. Time seemed to stretch out around them and slow down until there was nothing left but the places they were touching and the feelings created.

Dwalin knew Ori's fingers would leave marks, they would cover tattoos and bare skin and he knew he would see them tomorrow and wish they were etched there forever so he reached back, gripped the headboard tightly and met Ori at every thrust, the ones that slid over his nerves and the ones that tugged at his entrance and the ones that made him feel utterly, completely, blissfully, perfectly full.

"Touch yourself," Ori panted, his face flushed with sweat and his eyes so wide they were barely looking at Dwalin.

Dwalin followed the instruction, dropping his hand down to curl around himself and started jerking himself off. He matched his strokes to Ori, making sure that his fingers brushed against the hairy skin of Ori's abdomen. Dwalin could feel the muscles quivering, could feel the same shiver in his legs, knew that soon Ori would move, would press his chest into Dwalin's and that was the part that Dwalin knew would end his composure. With Ori heavy against his chest he knew he'd come hard and fast. Dwalin grabbed the back of Ori's neck and pulled until one of Ori's hands left his hip, planted itself on the bed and he moved down to press his lips to Dwalin's.

Ori couldn't work out how to move and kiss, he couldn't think of how to do both, his lips were pressed to Dwalin's but they were moving against one another with no purpose. Ori could feel the heat of Dwalin's breath and his strokes had fallen to rolling thrusts but he knew he was close…so close. His skin felt too tight for his body, every nerve desperately reaching for some-Ori threw his head back and thrust up hard into Dwalin as he came and came and fuck he was never going to stop coming, filling Dwalin and, Aüle, Dwalin was clenching around him and Ori suddenly felt like he was about to come again but his body was flagging, he couldn't catch his breath and he couldn't see properly. He felt Dwalin's hand moving between them and then the wet, hot spurt of Dwalin's come on his stomach.

Ori felt Dwalin rolling and he managed to focus long enough to pull from Dwalin's body earning a grunt from the mohawked dwarf. Ori looked down so that he could see himself slip free and the moment of slackness when a thin dribble of his own come dripped out of Dwalin. Ori's cock twitched even though nothing would come of the arousal. Ori collapsed on his side pressed into Dwalin, his body felt hot and sweaty and he couldn't catch his breath but he didn't want to pull away from the sticky feel of Dwalin next to him.

Dwalin threw an arm around Ori and held him tightly.

Neither of them could be sure if they dozed but eventually they moved, the overpowering smell of sex and the sticky, itchy come and sweat forced them out of bed and into the bath. They turned the water on but let it run away as they washed thoroughly. Ori ran his fingers through the hair on Dwalin's head and pulled him in for a kiss while the soap ran off their bodies and down into the pipes buried within the mountain. When they were clean Ori pulled himself out of the bath unable to believe how tired he felt, his body couldn't still be attached to his brain it felt too far away and much too sluggish.

They wrapped themselves in towels but Dwalin didn't let Ori finished drying himself pushing him back into the bedroom at the third yawn. He folded the dirty blanket and pulled it off the bed before pushed Ori onto the clean sheets and following him in. Ori curled into him, dragged Dwalin's arm around him and breathing in the clean scent of his skin as Dwalin tugged the covers over them and they settled together. Ori felt Dwalin's lips on his eyebrow as the room turned dark and they both fell asleep.

**/ / /**


End file.
